A New Face
by it'sahobby
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* The Braxton Brothers were trying to deal with the news of their Father being let out of jail. What the didn't expect, was a new addition to the family to arrive in Summer Bay. How does Summer Bay react when a new Braxton shows up, giving her brothers a run for their money when it comes to trouble. T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing of Home and Away except for Ashley. Please R&R. Thank You! :)**_

* * *

Ashley sighed she stepped off the bus, her suitcase in one hand and a piece of paper with an address written on it in the other.

Her eyes searched her new surroundings as she spotted a sign labelled 'Summer Bay', along with an arrow pointing ahead and a number of how far away it is.

Shoving her brown hair out of her eyes she tilted her suitcase and began walking in the direction of the arrow on the sign.

After five minutes Ashley was sweating and annoyed, she wasn't used to the heat and her feet were starting to hurt from the walking, sandals obviously not being the best attire for the job.

Just as she started to consider hitching a ride the rest of the way a small town came into view.

The suitcase behind her rattled along noisily as she entered a building, the place was painted white with high stools and tables placed here and there.

"Ehm, excuse me?" Ashley tapped a man on the shoulder, he was wearing a yellow and red shirt with the word Lifeguard emblazoned on it but she couldn't imagine him being very agile.

"Yes?" The man said, slightly impatiently.

"Could you point me in the direction of this address?" Ashley watched closely as the man took the piece of paper from her his eyes squinting slightly as he tried to decipher her mums untidy scrawl.

"I can make it easier for you, the bloke who lives there is upstairs" The man jolted his head towards a white staircase in the corner of the room. Ashley couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as he surveyed her. She was used to people trying to figure her out but this man was looking at her like she might grow another head and rip the place down any minute now.

"Great, thanks," She snapped the paper off him and headed upstairs her suitcase banging against the steps loudly.

"I'm John by the way, John Palmer," The man shouted after her, she waved her hand in particular manner as a sign of recognition.

After struggling with the suitcase and the stairs for longer than she cared for all Ashley wanted to do was have a cold shower and a drink.

Although these thoughts flew from her mind for a brief moment when she spotted the man standing behind the bar, he was fixing a drink for someone.

Ashley couldn't help but notice that their hair was the exact same shade of brown although his eyes were blue and hers were green.

"Hey, are you Darryl Braxton?" She shouted when she was half way to the bar.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Darryl surveyed her, she watched as his eyes looked her up and down taking in her appearance.

Her straggly brown hair and green eyes, the small beads of sweat gracing her forehead, she was wearing an off white vest with denim shorts and brown gladiator sandals. He couldn't help but notice the stud in her nose that glistened when the sun hit it and the tattoo on her wrist as she stretched out her hand to him.

"I'm Ashley Braxton, your little sister," She smiled slightly as Brax's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, no you must be mistaken, I don't have a sister,"

"Yes you do," Brax was slightly taken aback by the confidence in her words, he couldn't help but be reminded of how it was very similar to the way he got people to do what he wanted.

"Look, I know you don't know about me," Ashley went on, leaning against the bar. "But that's because I'm your half-sister, Danny Braxton is my father and I heard he was sprung from jail so I decided to pay dear old dad a visit so can we please skip the whole family reunion thing and just show me the way to a shower or give me a cold beer and I will be perfectly happy and then we'll have no problems,"

Brax chuckled slightly, that little speech was worthy of Heath, no doubt this girl had the Braxton attitude.

"I have the letter from the courts in my bag if you're that sceptical," Ashley rolled her eyes when Brax hadn't said anything.

"How about I bring you back to mine and my… our brothers place and you can settle in," Brax suggested, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sounds good," Ashley agreed, satisfied that she didn't get the soppy speach she had been dreading might come about always wanting a sister and blah blah blah.

Now she just had to face her other half-brothers, Heath and Casey she thought her mum told her were their names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you MsStephCullenBraxtonBlack2000 and VampireGleekxx for reviewing it means a lot and I love that you seem to like the story so far! ****_This chapter is really kind of laying down a basis of the boys views on Ashley and her own thoughts of having to share a space with them, the drama will kick off in the next chapter when Ashley is introduced to Heath, I promise!_**

_**I own nothing of Home and Away! If I did the Braxtons would have a sister and Casey would have his top off more! :P**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

Ashley looked around the living room in Brax's house, it smelled of aftershave and takeout food, a boy just a few years younger than her was sat at the kitchen table, books piled in front of him.

"Case, this is Ashley," Brax said, tapping Casey on the shoulder and jolting his thumb in Ashley's direction.

Casey looked at Ashley a slight frown pulling his eyebrows together, confusion crossing his expression as he waved slightly.

"Where's Heath?" Brax asked, his hands placed on his hips as he glanced around the room as if Heath would be hiding in a corner.

"At the hospital," Casey said looking at Brax he was still very confused at the girl standing in the doorway. She was too young to be with Brax and too old to still be school age.

"Casey, Ashley got a letter about Dad getting out of jail and decided to come down here, she has nowhere to stay so she's staying here," Brax informed him simply, as if this was an everyday thing.

"What?" Casey asked, Brax still wasn't making any sense.

"I'm your half-sister," Ashley said, letting her wait fall to one leg as she tried not to roll her eyes at Brax's procrastination. Casey looked back at Brax quickly, his frown was deepening.

"Yeah, turns out the old man got around," Brax laughed sarcastically.

"Well where's she going to sleep?" Casey asked, he was surveying Ashley again, a cautious expression on his face.

"I can take the couch," Ashley spoke up quickly, she would have been fine with staying in a hotel or the caravan park but Brax had insisted that she stay with them on the car ride here.

"Brax, are you sure about this?" Casey asked again as Brax stared at his younger brother. "I mean she could be anyone? And if she causes trouble then we all go down for it, you know that,"

Although Casey was talking in a quiet voice and didn't sound angry Ashley couldn't help but be a little pissed off at her welcome into the house.

"Look I don't have the best track record and believe me, I don't wanna be here anymore than you want me here, but I'm not going to kill you in your sleep or sell the house or whatever, god knows it wouldn't go for much," Ashley mumbled the last part, looking around the room again. There was random clothes thrown across the back of the couch and the shelves and tables were cluttered.

Brax chose to ignore Ashley's comment and turned back to Casey.

"Look whether you like it or not she's staying here, she's a Braxton and we stick together, okay,"

"Funny that's not your policy when it comes to Dad," Casey muttered, turning back to his work.

"Give it a rest, Case," Brax raised his voice slightly. "Ashley, you can leave your suitcase over in that corner and the shower is down the hall to your left, towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom,"

Ashley mumbled a thanks as she fished clean clothes out of her suitcase and made her way down the hall.

Casey shook his head in disbelief, he knew that Brax believed they should all stick together but Casey couldn't help but think he wasn't being cautious enough with this situation. Ashley didn't exactly look like the type of girl who was the innocent shy and quiet type.

When Ashley finished her shower she got changed into a white skirt and black vest top with a design swirling across it.

She towel dried her hair and applied some mouse to it. The towels even smelled of musky aftershave suppose she'd have to get used to it.

Ashley tried to fight back the tears in her eyes as she scrunched up her hair trying to style it with the mouse.

It was her Mums suggestion that she had come here, she didn't know that much about her Dad but judging by the fact he was in jail for most of her life said a lot.

When she was born her Dad didn't want anything to do with her, it was a one night stand he had with her mother when him and his wife were going through a rough patch. He'd already had two sons at that stage and went back home to patch things up.

When the letter came through the door two weeks ago to say he'd been released curiosity over took her and with a little push from her mother she had her bags packed and had gotten the next bus to Summer Bay.

Her mother knew Brax's name and tracked down his address for Ashley, it wasn't hard as Brax was so well known from the River Boys.

Ashley put up her guard again, she would not be seen as the weak little sister who was emotionally scarred from her Dads abandonment.

She was grateful to Brax for letting her stay put the awkward family thing wasn't something she was too keen on and judging by Casey's reaction she wasn't going to be adored by her big brothers and little brother straight away.

Ashley cleared her throat before opening the bathroom door and walking back to the living room, she looked to the corner in confusion, her suitcase was gone.

"You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch," Casey told her, he was putting his textbooks away.

"Did Brax put you up to this?" Ashley asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No, either take the couch or don't I don't care, I was just trying to be polite," Casey shrugged.

Ashley couldn't help but kind of regret her suspicion, maybe Casey wasn't that bad.

"Thanks," She nodded, smiling slightly.

Taking a deep breath Ashley walked down the hall towards the room that Casey had pointed her to, she was just going to have to take this visit one step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and the alerts, I love hearing from you all! NZGirl25 - Glad you like how Brax and Casey are warming up to Ashley, I just imagine if they had a sister both of them would be slightly protective of her, Brax especially! **_

_**So I wanna ask you guys a question, out of all of the boys on Home and Away, who would you like Ashley to have a relationship with? Please PM me or tell me in your reviews :) **_

_**Just to outrule any confusion the guy with Ashley in this is a random, it's not one of the cast! :) Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**I own nothing of Home and Away, please R&R! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Brax led Ashley through the surf club for the second time that day, he told her he'd give her a job in Angelo's so she could pay the rent money for the house and get a little cash for herself as well.

They entered Angelo's, there was a blonde boy sitting at one of the tables packing his books away.

"Jees does everyone here study all the time?" Ashley muttered to herself as she remembered Casey and his books earlier.

"Xav, how're things?" Brax greeted him, Ashley stopped behind Brax as he spoke to Xavier.

"Alright, just finished an assignment for the academy," Xavier sighed.

"You're becoming a cop?" Ashley sniggered slightly, she had a few run-ins with the cops now and again and she knew by now what they were like, all the same. So predictable. "Good luck with that," She muttered, side stepping Brax as Xavier stared at her, taken aback slightly.

"How was the hospital?" Ashley turned around at Brax's voice, Xavier was leaving as another man was coming into the restaurant. He was slightly taller than Brax and had more muscle, tattoos visible underneath his vest. He was wearing a snide look on his face, Ashley couldn't help but be slightly impressed at her half-brother, _he has to be a Braxton, _she thought as she stared at him.

"He's holding in there," Heath shrugged, the same sinister expression still on his face. "Who's this?" He asked jolting his head in Ashley's direction.

"Wow," Ashley muttered, shaking her head slightly as she laughed.

"What, do you have some sort of problem?" Heath asked, his frown deepening as he made his way over to Ashley.

"Yeah I do actually you need to sort out your manners," Heath was now towering over Ashley, but she stood at her tallest, not backing down as she stared back at him, a small sneer playing on her lips. "And you really need a breath mint, dude,"

"Aww did I hurt the little girls feelings?" Heath laughed in her face but she couldn't help but noticing his jaw clenching.

"Heath," Brax raised his voice as he stood in between them. Heath kept his eye contact with Ashley but she noticed how he seemed to shrink slightly at Brax's voice. Clearly no matter how tough they thought they were both Heath and Casey answered to Brax.

"Heath, Ashley here is Dad's daughter, so that means she's our half-sister," Brax explained, Heath looked between Brax and Ashley his eyes widened slightly. Ashley couldn't help but smirk as she raised her eyebrows.

"Hey roomie," Ashley wiggled her fingers at Heath as she smirked.

"Oh no, she's not staying with us," Heath pointed at Ashley as he stared at Brax.

"Yes she is," Brax said, nodding his head.

"What is wrong with you? Do you not think we have enough going on without her around? And what about Casey, if she brings something into the house then he could go back to juvie!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, she was sick of people thinking she was some sort of druggie.

"Heath she's staying with us, that's final," Brax said staring Heath down.

"Whatever, I have more important things to be doing," Heath shook his head, glaring at Ashley one last time before he stormed out of the restaurant.

"I feel like part of the family all ready," Ashley laughed sarcastically as she smiled at Brax.

"He'll come around he has a lot going on at the minute," Brax shrugged before making his way to behind the bar. "So, you ready for your first shift?"

"Will I get paid at the end of it?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"Definitely a Braxton," Brax chuckled as he threw an apron at Ashley.

At the end of her shift Brax paid Ashley, taking her rent money out of her pay. Surprisingly she still had a good few dollars left over.

Brax went home as Liam came in for the night shift. After being introduced Ashley decided she'd stay at the end of her shift and let off some steam. She really needed a drink after her first day.

After knocking back a few shots and starting on vodka's Ashley was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself.

A guy had taken to her and they chatted and danced for most of the night. After he kissed her she giggled and whispered in his ear.

After he nodded Ashley drained her glass and stumbled back to Brax's place.

They snuck by Casey who was asleep on the couch and made their way down the hall to Ashley's new room giggling quietly as Ashley kept reminding him to be quiet.

No doubt they would be in big trouble if Brax found out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews guys, you've been amazing! I want to know what you think of this chapter, I tried to imagine how Brax would handle the situation and Danny's reaction to his secret daughter turning up out of the blue. **_

_**I still wanna know guys, who could you picture Ashley with out of all of the boys on Home and Away?**_

_**In the next chapter there will be more Heath/Ashley bonding but for now here it is! :)**_

_**I own nothing of Home and Away!**_

* * *

Ashley rolled over in bed, checking the digital clock on the bedside table. 8:45.

Rubbing her eyes blearily she nudged the sleeping boy next to her with her elbow, clamping a hand over his mouth when he groaned.

"You need to leave," She whispered urgently when he opened his eyes, looking slightly confused. "I'll go check if the coast is clear, don't move,"

Ashley quickly through some clothes on and crept down the hall carefully, cursing to herself silently when she stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

"Ash is that you?" Brax called from the kitchen, she groaned inwardly deciding to ignore the fact he'd already given her a nickname.

"Yeah, it is," She mumbled, trudging into the kitchen to see Brax leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, just have to get used to the new surroundings," Ashley lied easily, she was pretty good at getting herself out of situations through fibbing.

However, she spun around quickly when she heard shuffling footsteps and Heath's angry voice.

"Who's this?" Heath asked, he had one of his large hands around the boy's neck. The same sinister expression on his face from yesterday.

Ashley sucked in a deep breath as she turned back to Brax who frowned at her, she definitely wasn't afraid of Brax but she couldn't help but feel scarred that he was angry.

"Rob," Ashley shrugged as the name came to her through a blurry memory of last night.

"Okay, well make him disappear, Heath," Brax called to his brother.

"I told you letting her stay here was a bad idea," Heath mumbled as he opened the front door.

"At least let him get the rest of his clothes!" Ashley called, Rob was stood in his underwear looking very scared. Heath and Brax were both way bigger than him.

After Rob had got his clothes and scurried out of the house with his head down Brax sat Ashley down at the kitchen table while Heath decided to take the couch, sneering lightly from the corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brax asked Ashley as she sighed.

"Being normal, technically I didn't do anything wrong," Ashley reasoned. "I'm twenty I didn't break any rules,"

"Yeah and I get that but seriously you don't even know this guy, we're local and we don't know him," Brax struggled to keep his voice even, he was used to slapping around his brothers when they needed to be put into place but he knew he couldn't do that with a girl.

"I'm heading to the hospital, good luck with this one," Heath sneered pointing at Ashley.

"Love you too big bro," She shouted after him, smirking when he shook his head.

Ashley examined her nails as Brax paced the kitchen, his hands on his hips. She heard him sighing before he landed in the seat next to her.

"Look, Ash this is what I'm trying to get at here, you didn't know the guy. None of us do, Darcy could have been staying over and that guy could have had drugs or worse with him. He could have hurt one of us,"

Ashley frowned slightly as she went over Brax's words.

"Who's Darcy?" She asked, racking her brain in an attempt to remember the name.

"Heath's daughter," Ashley felt her eyebrows shoot up at Brax's words.

"He has a daughter?" Ashley asked, pointing at the door that Heath just exited through.

"Yeah, and a son, but he's premature, that's why Heath's been in the hospital so much," Brax explained looking slightly amused at the expressions on Ashley's face.

"Wow, I didn't know, sorry," Brax nodded, a small smile spreading on his face.

"I appreciate that, and I know that you didn't know but just try and be careful," Brax stood up from the table and patted Ashley's shoulder as he walked past her to the couch.

After Ashley showered and did her hair she made sure she had her phone and the spare key Brax had lent her before heading down to the living room where Casey was stood waiting for her.

"Where are you two going?" Brax asked, coming out form the kitchen.

"Ashley came here to see Dad, so that's where I'm taking her," Casey watched Brax carefully as he spoke.

"Okay, but I'm going with you," Brax told them, placing his hands on his hips again.

"No, you don't have to, whenever you're around Dad kicks off and Ashley needs to see him away from that," Casey told him, he opened the door and followed Ashley out of the house making their way towards the caravan park.

All Brax could do was watch them go helplessly.

"So why is Brax so uptight all the time?" Ashley asked as she kicked a stone out in front of her.

"He's just looking out for us, he basically raised me and Heath and I suppose he's doing the same for you," Casey shrugged.

"You're not too bad, Case," Ashley nudged him, smiling. They may have gotten off to a rocky start but the two youngest Braxton's were surprised at how easily they could talk to each other on their walk.

Casey knocked on a caravan door and Ashley watched as a man emerged from inside. He was two heads taller than Casey and had tattoos on the tops of both his arms. A badly shaven beard and moustache around his mouth.

His green eyes looked between Casey and Ashley as a smile spread across his face, showing off his rotting teeth.

"Hey Case, who's this? Bit too old for you no?" Danny Braxton asked as he shifted his gaze to Ashley.

"Yeah, and too much shared blood between us too," Ashley squinted up at Danny, studying his features.

She had her guard up again, the same one she used with Heath only she was a lot more apprehensive with Danny.

Danny's face dropped when he released who the young girl in front of him was. His jaw clenched tightly but he smoothed out his features, looking back at Casey who was watching him carefully.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked, looking at Ashley. His voice was even but Casey's eyebrows shot up at the harsh words.

"Came to see what all the fuss was about," Ashley shrugged, pretending that the words hadn't affected her. "Not much clearly," She muttered, not being able to help herself.

"I see you have Darryl's lack of manners," Danny glared stepping down from his step on the caravan.

"Dad, Ashley came here from the other side of the country," Casey told him, slightly surprised at his father's reaction.

"Yeah and maybe she should go back there," Danny growled, struggling to keep his temper under control. "I told your mother I never wanted anything to do with you,"

"Clearly that was the best thing you ever did for us!" Ashley shouted back, standing her ground.

Danny lunged forward, pushing Ashley who lost her footing and fell to the ground banging her head on the ground.

She could hear Casey's protests as the sky above her started to spin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Again, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts guys, makes my day a little better when I see them :P I want to explain that I'm from Ireland so if any of the Australian slang is wrong or words don't make sense I'm really sorry and those of you that are from Australia if you want to leave some tips for sayings and that in your reviews you're welcome to! :)_**

**_Anonymous - Thank you for your review, Charlie is sadly, not alive in this fic and there's no Racey because this fanfiction is set in the present time, I'm following along with the storyline that's happening but altering some of it. The spoiler alert is in the summery! :) Thanks again! :) _**

**_Hopefully you'll like this chapter, I really want to know what you think of Ashley's attitude and her and Heaths behaviour with each other in this chapter!_**

**_I own nothing of Home and Away! Please R&R! :D_**

* * *

Ashley squinted, blinking rapidly; she was staring at a ceiling. As she continued to wake up her senses were starting to come back one by one.

She could feel the lumpy couch underneath her, then she could hear muttered voices not too far away but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally, her sense of smell, that musky/take-out food smell that was quickly beginning to become familiar to her.

She sat up gently, afraid of going unconscious again.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Casey's voice reached her before his face came into view, he knelt down by the couch beside her.

"Okay, just a little confused," Ashley scrunched up her nose as she gently felt the back of her head, it was tender, no doubt she had a bruise under her thick brown hair.

"Do you remember what happened?" Casey asked hesitantly, glancing towards someone Ashley couldn't see.

"Yeah we went to see Dad and then he pushed me and I lost my footing?" Ashley racked her brains trying to remember. "Obviously I hit my head off the ground and knocked myself out,"

"Yeah you did," Casey confirmed, he was watching her carefully.

"What's going to happen to Dad?"

"Well that's completely up to you," Another voice joined in and she instantly recognized it as Brax's.

He walked towards the couch leaning on the back of it as he looked down at Ashley.

"Well if we tell the police he'll be locked up again and I'll probably have to sit interrogations and stuff and I really don't want to go through all the bother so we'll just leave it," Ashley thought carefully.

"Look, Ash, I think we should go to the police, this shows that he's a threat and it would be a good thing if he's locked back up again," Brax tried to convince her.

"I know that but believe me I won't be going anywhere near him again and anyway apart from Casey there's no witnesses and we're all Braxton's so the police probably wouldn't know who to believe and the trial would go on for ages,"

Brax let out a huge sigh before pushing himself off the couch.

"Well it's your call," He sighed, grabbing his keys from the counter. "I've got to go back to Angelo's,"

Ashley lay back down on the couch, wincing slightly when her head hit the cushion.

"I know most families are messed up somewhere along the way, but our one takes the cake," Casey laughed, staring after Brax. He turned back to see Ashley watching him. "What do I have something on my face?"

"You said our family," Ashley couldn't help the smile on her face. "Did take you long to warm to someone you thought was an axe murderer yesterday,"

Casey laughed before jumping up from his kneeling position.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked, pulling Ashley off the couch.

They walked to the Diner chatting about everything and anything, but they were stopped in their tracks when a blonde woman with short hair called Casey.

"Gina Palmer, my principal," Casey muttered to Ashley before slapping a polite smile on his face and walking towards her, Ashley trailing slightly behind him.

"Miss Palmer," Casey greeted her.

"You've been missing a lot of school lately, Casey," Miss Palmer said firmly.

"Yeah I'll be back tomorrow," Casey assured her with a small smile.

"I'll see you then," She said before nodding in Ashley's direction and carrying on towards the beach.

"Well she seems delightful," Ashley sneered sarcastically when she and Casey turned back towards the Diner.

"Ah, she's not too bad," Casey shrugged. "Just a bit strict now and again,"

"Palmer," Ashley muttered. "I know that name,"

"Well you might have already met John," Casey guessed, he knew that she had been in and out of the surf club a few times with Brax.

"Ah the big grey dude," Ashley asked and laughed along with Casey.

Casey introduced Ashley to Irene and Leah, they took a seat and waited on their food.

"How's the head," Casey asked, looking concerned.

"Aww is someone worried about their big sister?" Ashley mocked jokingly. She like the friendship she was building with Casey and even though Brax's over-protectiveness annoyed her she was still fond of him. Heath however was a different story.

"Is it not in the job description of a little brother?" Casey joked.

"Hey Case, who's this?" Ashley looked up to find a tall girl with black hair smiling down at them.

"Sasha, this is Ashley, my sister," Ashley tried not to roll her eyes when Sasha responded in shock, she knew people couldn't help it but it was starting to get old and she knew she had a lot more people to meet.

"Nice to meet you," Sasha smiled before saying goodbye and walking away.

"Well you never told me you had a girlfriend," Ashley snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend," Casey smiled, thanking Irene when their food arrived.

"I just assumed, she didn't seem too happy that you were here with me,"

"Nah, you're just reading into it too much,"

After they had finished their food Casey paid and told Ashley that he forgot about a study session that he had with a boy named Dex. She told him she'd find her way back to the house so he bid her goodbye and left in a hurry.

Ashley finished her milkshake and made her way out of the Diner. Deciding to walk along the beach she took off her heels and trudged down the small hill to the sand.

A smile spread across her face when she spotted Xavier with Gina and John. Nobody told her Xavier was Miss Palmer's son.

She couldn't help herself as she walked by them she pulled her skirt up discreetly to make it look shorter and flashed her best flirty smile to Xavier.

"Hey Xav," She winked not stopping, she tried to hold in her laugh at the look of shock on all three faces, she added a little extra wiggle to her walk, not so much that she'd look foolish but just enough to make her look sexy.

She couldn't help herself, there was something about Gina that bugged her and she didn't like it.

Laughing to herself she continued along the beach, her smile faltered when she noticed Heath sitting on the sand looking upset.

She sighed and took pity on him, sitting down beside him.

"Sup, bro?" Ashley asked casually, staring at the waves crashing across the sand.

Ashley waited patiently as Heath sighed heavily, she assumed he was considering how much to tell her. She knew that Heath lost his temper easily so she didn't push him on the subject.

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to," Ashley shrugged after a while.

She saw Heath shrug from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay to be scared, it doesn't mean you're weak, it just shows you care,"

"Yeah people keep telling me that but I don't know what to do," Heath mumbled, even though his words were soft he still didn't have his guard down, Ashley could tell, she used the same technique.

"There's nothing anyone but the doctors can do, Heath. No one is expecting you to make everything better, you just need to be there, that's all," Ashley explained gently.

Heath nodded before turning to face her, looking at her like he just realised who was sat beside him.

"Since when have we had a civilised conversation," Heath asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Since our Dad disowned me and I realised after him you're not as tough as you like to think," Ashley shrugged, Heath laughed gently.

"Brax told me you have a daughter," Ashley told him, looking at Heath.

"Yeah, she'd really like to meet you," Heath said, his smile widening.

"I look forward to it,"

"Come on then, little miss know it all, let's go home," Heath pulled Ashley off the sand after he stood up and the two began walking back to the house.

"Heath, I was serious about that breath mint yesterday, by the way," Ashley told him. He stopped and looked back at her before laughing slightly and continuing to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the alerts and favourites guys! I really appreciate it and it means a lot. I was a bit disappointed about the lack of reviews on the last chapter :( This one is more of a filler but it's important. I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy the past few days, I've been organizing holidays which I'll have to inform you more about because it will more than likely effect the updates of the story. **_

_**Please please please R&R! I own nothing of Home and Away! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Ashley searched through her beach bag, making sure she had everything. She was still doing shifts at Angelo's and even started helping out at the Diner. Although she'd been in Summer Bay for a week now she hadn't made many friends.

She and Indie barely tolerated each other and Ruby was a bit too jumpy for her liking.

One the plus side, working in the Diner meant she saw Xavier and Gina Palmer regularly so she had a lot of opportunities to annoy the school principle by openly flirting with Xavier.

She had gotten close to Sasha since she'd been hanging around a lot. Ashley found it quite amusing to sit back and watch Sasha drool over Casey while he remained completely clueless of his friend's admiration.

She and Heath got along better but they still fought regularly, Brax had said before that they were too alike to get along.

Ashley felt bad that Casey was sleeping on the couch still so she had organized to view apartments in Summer Bay that evening.

Heath had been spending a lot of time at the hospital but when he was home and in a good mood Ashley had taken to asking him about his tattoos, she was thinking of getting some more herself and Heath said he had a mate that did them for him.

"Where are you heading off to?" Brax asked, walking into the kitchen, she heard the fridge open.

"Taking advantage of my day off and heading to the beach," She called back.

Brax walked into the living room, a beer in his hand, Ashley eyed the tattoo running down the side of his hand, she racked her brain, trying to translate the words.

"Friend of my heart," Ashley murmured, turning back to her bag.

"What?" Brax asked, she noticed how he seemed to tense slightly, watching her carefully.

"Your tattoo, I was just thinking of what it meant, can I ask you something?"

Ashley watched as Brax nodded his head hesitantly.

"Why did you have it done in Irish?" Ashley asked, looking back at Brax.

"I don't really know, I suppose it just suited the situation," Brax shrugged, sipping his beer.

"And what's the situation?" Ashley asked, watching him carefully.

"A conversation for another day," Brax said simply walking down the hall and back to his room. Ashley sighed, she knew when she mentioned it Brax wasn't going to talk and she was starting to get sick of this families habit of keeping things from each other.

Half an hour later Ashley waded through the water, on her way back to the sand where her towel and beach bag lay.

She sat down on the towel letting the sun dry her off.

"Ashley," She turned at the sound of her name to see Xavier walking towards her, groaning inwardly she waved at him. When he reached her he sat down on the towel and sighed.

"Rough day?" She asked, studying the waves.

"You could say that," He shrugged. "How's living with three Braxton's going?"

"It's eventful," She laughed slightly. "But I can't help but love them, y'know?"

"Yeah I was the same with Hugo and Brandon," Ashley frowned slightly and decided she wasn't interested enough to ask about Xavier's brothers.

"Want to go to the Diner and get something to eat?" Xavier asked, Ashley thought about refusing for a minute but then she figured it was a free meal and she was kind of hungry so she nodded and pulled on a T-shirt over her head and shorts.

When they reached the Diner she ordered a ceaser salad and her and Xavier sat at a table waiting for their food.

Ashley poured a little salt out of the shaker and started playing with it on the table.

"So are you going to tell me about your bad day?" Ashley sighed, glancing up at Xavier who was watching her intently.

"I think it would get me in even more trouble if I did say something," Xavier exhaled. "But let's just say I got in a bit of trouble at work,"

"I honestly don't know how you work with people like that, they're all so arrogant and walk around like they own the place," Ashley turned her nose up slightly at the thought of the cops.

Xavier shrugged but didn't continue the conversation.

"Hello," Ashley looked up to see Gina standing over them; she had to fight the smile threatening to spread across her face. Perfect.

"Hey Gina," Ashley waved slightly and smiled at her. Gina smiled back but Ashley smirked when it came out looking more like a grimace.

"Xavier could I talk to you for a minute?" Gina asked sternly, causing Ashley to smirk even more as Xavier excused himself.

Ashley couldn't hear what Gina was saying but she did recognize her saying the words 'Braxton' and 'not wise'.

Xavier eventually got rid of Gina when their food arrived but not before she shot a concerned look at Ashley and looking back to her son.

"Well she's a treat," Ashley giggled when Xavier sat back down.

"She's just a little worried," Xavier shrugged.

"I get it, I'm a Braxton, no mother would exactly welcome me into their home with open arms," Ashley shrugged, digging her fork into a piece of lettuce.

After they finished their food Xavier paid for them and they walked back home, Ashley had learned over the week that the Palmer/Austin family lived next door to her and her brothers.

"Thanks for lunch, Xav," Ashley grinned, walking towards her house. She was stopped when Xavier grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

She didn't have time to react before Xavier pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry for the lack of Braxton Brothers in this chapter but it had to be done :P I can't wait to read what you all think of this chapter so please make sure to let me know I really do appreciate it! **_

_**I will be on holidays next week for ten days so this fanfiction will, most likely be on hiatus until I come back but I hope to get at least one more chapter up by then! I'm going to Rome for the first time so I'm so excited and basically hopping off the walls at this point! :P **_

_**But anyway, thanks for reading, I own nothing of Home and Away! R&R!**_

* * *

Ashley quickly pushed Xavier away; she couldn't believe he'd just tried that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She shouted slightly, she could feel the rage building up inside of her.

"Well I'm sorry but you're the one who's been flirting all week," Xavier kept his voice level but stern as he looked at Ashley seriously.

"Well try asking first," Ashley shouted, she stormed past Xavier and into her house. Slamming the door behind her she stomped down the hall and got ready to have a shower. She needed to cool off.

While she washed her hair Ashley thought over what had just happened, fair enough she did lead Xavier on and she shouldn't have lost her temper like that but she couldn't help it.

Ashley knew from the moment she heard Heath Braxton speaking that she had gotten her temper from her father's side. Her mother was usually very calm and passive.

Ashley stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the towel, she wiped the tears that had threatened to spill over as she thought of the last time a guy had pushed himself onto her, she figured that's another reason why she reacted so badly to Xavier.

When she was done dressing and doing her hair she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, she met up with her realtor and they headed off to view apartments.

* * *

Ashley was incredibly pissed off by the time she got back home, the realtor had been snobby and clearly looked down her nose at Ashley, she showed her apartments that were clearly out of her price range and ultimately belittled her in every place.

Needing a few beers and company she figured it was time to apologize to Xavier and grabbed a few cans from the fridge and headed to the house next door.

John's car was gone from the drive way which meant he or Gina wasn't home.

Ashley knocked on the door and took a deep breath, exhaling when it opened.

"Hey," Xavier muttered, looking at the floor.

"I come baring gifts," Ashley held up the drink and shrugged slightly. Xavier hesitated before laughing and stepping back so Ashley could come in.

"Place to yourself?" She asked, looking around, the house was so much neater and tidy than her and her brothers.

In the Braxton house someone tried to clean once and within five minutes the place was destroyed again so eventually they just gave up and cleaned around the take out boxes and abandoned clothes.

"Yeah Mum and John are gone out to dinner," Xavier said, shutting the door and sitting down on the couch next to Ashley.

"Look, Xav, I'm sorry about earlier, I completely over reacted," Ashley apologized to him.

"You were right I shouldn't have just assumed anything," Xavier shrugged.

* * *

Half an hour later and they had both drained the supply of alcohol Ashley had brought over, they were both slightly dizzy and laughing uncontrollably as they told each other stupid random stories.

Ashley yawned and lay her head down on Xavier's shoulder.

"I think I should get home," She sighed, playing with one of the buttons on Xavier's shirt clumsily.

"Wouldn't want Brax to get angry," He chuckled, taking the last swig from the can of beer.

"I'm an adult he can't control me," Ashley scoffed, frowning slightly.

Without really thinking she lifted her head up slightly to look at Xavier, stretching gently she pressed her lips against his.

She felt Xavier hesitate for a mili-second before kissing her back. They leaned into each other more as the kiss deepened; Ashley slipped her tongue into Xavier's mouth.

They stumbled their way off the couch and down the hall to Xavier's room, repeatedly kissing each other as one by one a piece of clothing was left behind.

* * *

Loud voices drifted into the room, stirring Ashley from her sleep. She squinted in the sunlight pouring through the window and looked around the room. She immediately remembered where she was.

She clutched her forehead as she sat up in the bed, a headache making its protest at the movement.

Trying to ignore the pounding in her skull she grabbed on of Xavier's T-shirts that was lying across the end of the bed and threw it over her bare body.

She opened the door and peeked out, listening first to the voices, she instantly recognized Gina's.

"I mean what were you thinking!" She shouted, obviously at Xavier. "You weren't thinking at all!"

"Mum can we please do this later," Ashley heard the grimace on Xavier's voice, obviously she wasn't the only one with a hangover.

"Xavier you really don't have a choice in this conversation, how you could be so irresponsible, I have no idea,"

Ashley rolled her eyes and decided to come to the rescue, she picked up her skirt and top when she spotted them thrown on the floor in the hallway.

She rustled her hair and pushed it back off her face as she entered the living room/kitchen. This movement caused the t-shirt to ride up her leg a small bit, making it remarkably shorter.

Ashley smiled to Gina, smirking slightly. "Morning Gina," She nodded, she smirked more as Gina inhaled deeply, trying to keep her temper under control. "I'm going to head home," Ashley turned to Xavier and kissed him on the cheek, trying her best not to laugh as she imagined the look of horror on Gina's face. "Bye Xav,"

Ashley walked out of the house, she shut the door behind her and started chuckling quietly, pulling her skirt up and tying the bottom of Xavier's shirt in a not to make it smaller she slipped on her shoes and carried on home.

She had no doubt that she would hear from Gina Palmer in the next few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Because I'm going away, I made this chapter a long one, how much do you love me? :P I wanted to establish Ashley and Casey's growing friendship more and explain some things that are happening so hopefully you guys liked it! **_

_**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They're so sweet and they really make my day I love hearing about how you like the story and I love how you've accepted Xavier and Ashley so well :) Although I'm still not too sure where I want to take their relationship but I'll work it out when I'm sunbathing in Rome :P **_

_**I own nothing of Home and Away! Read and Review and I'll love you forever I promise! :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Heath asked as he passed Ashley on his way out of the house.

"Just proved to Gina Palmer that Xavier isn't the mummy's boy she thought he was," She giggled to herself, she has to admit she felt quite smug about the situation.

"Congrats, you're a Braxton," Heath patted her roughly on the shoulder before exiting without another word.

"How come those words make me worry?" Brax asked as he entered the room, looking at Ashley expectantly.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything wrong," Ashley rolled her eyes, Brax's over protectiveness annoyed her most of the time but she had to admit it felt nice to have someone looking out for her. She never had that before as she was always the one looking after her mother.

"And that's why you're wearing Xavier's T-shirt, right?" Brax asked, a smug smile on his lips.

Ashley shrugged before slipping out of the room, the topic of her having sex with Xavier wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Brax.

* * *

Ashley was sat in Angelo's laughing with Casey and Xavier, they were watching Casey counting the tips he'd received for being a delivery boy.

"By the way, can I have my shirt back?" Xavier asked, raising and eyebrow at Ashley.

"Oh yeah I forgot it," She smacked her hand to her forehead, when she opened her eyes she laughed at the look of confusion and slight disgust on Casey's face.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked cautiously, but a smile on his face all the same.

"No you don't," Xavier shook his head laughing before reaching across the table and taking Ashley's hand. "Anyway I'm not one to have sex and talk about it,"

Ashley laughed as Casey got up quickly from his chair, laughing but closing his eyes in disgust.

"Mate, I didn't ask," He shook his head as he walked away leaving Xavier and Ashley on their own.

"Pretty sure Casey is the only one of your brothers I'd dare say that too," Xavier exhaled, turning serious.

"Well then you better toughen up if you want to be a cop," Ashley told him knowingly. "Believe me when you're a cop the Braxton's are never too far away,"

"Does that include you?" Xavier asked, making Ashley look at him. She squirmed slightly in her chair before remembering to put up her guard again. "Course it does, I'm a Braxton,"

"Not sure how I feel about that to be honest," Xavier sighed truthfully.

"So how hard was your mum on you?" Ashley asked, changing the subject.

"After the little show you put on before leaving she was too shocked to speak, John didn't say much either,"

"Hey, Ash," Casey called from behind the bar. "You wanna walk home?"

Ashley nodded, as she walked around the table she kissed Xavier goodbye, giggling at Casey's sounds of disgust.

"Get over it, little bro," She patted Casey on the arm before they made their way to the exit together.

Ashley stopped in her tracks, the smile fading from her face when she realised Danny Braxton was in front of them, blocking their way out. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously when he stepped aside, his hand out in a passing gesture.

"After you, wouldn't want to stop anyone from leaving now, would I," Danny grinned, staring Ashley dead in the eye. She knew there was a double meaning to the words.

She was able to hold her own with Heath and Brax but with her Father it was harder, she found it harder to look into the eyes that reminded her so much of her own.

The tough, unreadable look that had developed in his over the twelve years in jail had also developed in hers after a life of abandonment.

She found little comfort in the slight differences she saw, his cold blue ones compared to her emerald ones. Casey and Brax had inherited the same blue but there's were comparatively softer and showed more kindness.

Ashley lowered her head as she walked by her father, Casey's hand on her lower back.

* * *

"I hate him so much," Ashley broke the silence. They were walking along the beach, flip flops in hand, neither of them had spoken a word since the encounter with their Father.

"How much do you know about Dad?" Casey asked, she could tell her was genuinely curious, he wasn't being sceptical.

"Obviously he had Brax and Heath with your mum, I was told they were going through a rough patch when he met mine, by the time I was born he was already gone. He came to visit once but it was just to let us know that he didn't want anything to do with me and that he'd gone back to his wife and they were having another baby, obviously you. I was too young to even remember him but Mum filled me as I got older, when I was about five I started asking questions about him, I saw all the other kids in school with their Dad's and it didn't make sense to me. As I got older and Mum started telling me more about him I made up my mind that leaving us alone was the best thing that he ever did for us." Ashley hadn't made eye contact with Casey at all during her speech, keeping her eyes on the sand in front of her.

"What made you visit?" Casey asked, he was watching her as she spoke, since she'd arrived and he learned who she was he constantly looked out for things that linked her to them, at first it was just confirmation but now it was habit. Like right now, she wasn't looking at him, she was staring into the distance, not really seeing anything as she spoke, every now and again she would shake her head. These small qualities reminded him of Brax, how when Brax spoke about their Dad he did the exact same, he was thinking of the past, seeing things that Casey couldn't remember happening.

She definitely had Heath's temper, there was no question about that, she was able to keep it under control but it was obvious when she was trying.

"Curiosity," She shrugged, Casey smirked, this reminded him of himself. It's his exact reaction to his father. It's why he forced Brax to let him go and see him in jail and why he took Heath's side during the case. "I knew he was a waste of space but there was a little bit of doubt there that kept getting at me, and I kept thinking this is something I need to see for myself, I can't just take other people's words for it,"

"Yeah I know the feeling, but after what he did to you at the caravan park I can understand where everyone is coming from," Casey's jaw clenched slightly as he remembered his Father pushing Ashley, the sound of her head hitting the stone that was lurking beneath the grass.

"But it wasn't just him, from the moment mum told me about you three, I wanted to meet you, I kept wondering what you all looked like, if I was like any of you. A lot of times I just wished I had an older brother that would just make all the bad things go away, who would beat up anyone that annoyed me. When I realised that wasn't likely to happen I took it on board to stop it myself," Ashley smirked remembering the amount of times she had been sent to the principle because of fights or even worse, the cops for destroying public property.

"I know it's a bit late, but I'm willing to try my best," Ashley stopped walking and turned to face Casey, he was looking at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks, Case," Ashley meant it, she really did love Casey, they shared a hug before she looked at him again.

"When was the last time you three had a home cooked meal?" She asked him, laughing when he pulled his eyebrows together in concentration.

"About four years now," He said, laughing slightly. "Are you planning on cooking?"

"I don't know much about it but I can try, I mean how hard could it be?" She asked, they started walking back in the direction of the house discussing different recipes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! :) Italy was incredible! Such a beautiful beautiful country, and the men aren't too bad either :P But I did miss my story and did a lot of thinking about it and I've come up with some pretty good storylines which I hope you'll like, this chapter is the start of one of them :) **_

_**I've caught up on the Home and Away I've missed while being away and wow, I hope Casey's going to be alright! **_

_**Anyway, thanks you so much for the reviews on my last chapter and I really hope you enjoy this one, it is more of a filler but it had to be done :) Also, no hate intended on Indie, I do like her character I just thought her and Ashley would clash a lot :) **_

_**I won nothing of Home and Away! R&R!**_

* * *

"Ashley, can I have a word?" Leah asked, loading lettuce onto a plate.

"Yeah sure," Ashley emptied the leftovers on the plate she was carrying into the bin in the kitchen in the Diner.

"Look, you know that Indie really needs some extra shifts because she's struggling right now," Leah began looking quite sympathetic. "Would you mind if we cut you back a little because you have Angelo's as well and she could just really do with the extra cash?"

Ashley stared at Leah vacantly for a few minutes without actually taking in what she just said. She felt outraged, since when have sympathy votes been given out to Indie? She knew that Indie was in debt but it had nothing to do with her and she didn't see why she had to be cut back because Indie was being a spoilt brat and now paying for it, but she had to admit she felt angrier at the fact that Leah had cornered her. She didn't want to seem bitchy but she wanted to get her point her across all the same.

"Yeah, whatever, actually I have to be somewhere, table two will be looking for that salad by the way," Ashley untied her apron and threw it down on the counter, turning on her heal she walked out of the Diner.

She knew she acted irrationally but she just thought it was completely unfair to be put second place.

Walking down along the beach she spotted Xavier out surfing.

She sat down on what she recognized to be his towel lying on the sand and waited for him to come out of the water.

"Looking good Austin," She called as he carried his surfboard over to her. He laughed and dug his board into the sand before bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Not so bad yourself, Braxton," He smirked, sitting down beside her. "What's up?"

"Ugh," She groaned, falling back onto the towel, dramatically.

"That bad?" She heard him chuckle, he lay down beside her, making her look at him.

"I'm short for money as it is and now Leah is cutting my shifts because Indie is in so much debt, I know that she has uni and needs the money more but I just think it's unfair," She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout making him laugh slightly.

"Is it a pride thing?" He asked, sceptically. She glanced at him, trying to fight the smirk appearing on her face.

"Maybe," She sniffed, looking away.

"Well, Mum's at work and John's working in the surf club," He said, kissing her gently.

"Which means you have a free house," She finished for him in between kisses.

* * *

"As much as I love you in my clothes, I'm starting to run out," Xavier chuckled as he washed up after the late lunch.

"So what you're going back to the academy tomorrow anyway, you'll be in your little police uniform," She giggled, hiding her disappointment that she wouldn't see him for another two weeks.

"Think you'll be able to stay out of trouble until I get back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think I can try," She teased before checking her watch. "My shift starts at Angelo's in a few minutes I better get going,"

After she'd changed back into her own clothes and kissed Xavier goodbye and headed out.

* * *

"You're late," Liam said, barely glancing up as she walked in.

"By five minutes," Ashley replied checking her watch. "Anyway Brax owns this place, not like I'm going to get fired or something,"

"Ah, but Brax is away isn't he? And he's left me in charge," Liam grinned at her. "Don't let it happen again,"

Ashley made sure Liam had his back turned to her before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sorry I'm late, my bus didn't turn up," Ashley turned when she heard Indie's voice and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw she was hastily tying an apron around her waist.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley asked, interrupting Liam's reprimand.

"Indie needs extra shifts," Liam shrugged before turning back to his paperwork.

"Okay, this is where I draw the line," Ashley slammed her notepad down on the nearest table. "Look around, there's no one here, this place can't afford all of us plus one when Brax gets back!"

"We'll just have to cut back on everyone's wages a little to make it work," Liam shrugged as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that!" Ashley exclaimed, not bothering to keep her voice down. "But how come everyone else has to suffer because Rapunzel over here is playing damsel in distress?"

"Hey, what is your problem?" Indie asked, her voice rose to match Ashley's.

"You are my problem!" Ashley shouted back. "Other people need money too! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and taking from other people!"

"Well, easy for you to say I'm sure your big brother would lend you money at the click of your fingers but other people are actually out getting an education and making something of their lives!"

Ashley flinched at Indie's words, she was an intelligent girl and she hated how just because she didn't do her HSE or gone to uni she was regarded as an idiot.

"Clearly you're not as intelligent as you like to think if you've gotten yourself so deep into debt you need to mooch off of everyone else!"

"Okay okay, that's enough!" Liam shouted over the two girls. "Ashley, you're taking the rest of the evening off, Indie, work now,"

For the second time that day Ashley untied her apron and threw it down onto the table before stomping out of the restaurant.

When she was out of the surf club she could hear a voice calling her, turning she saw a man she didn't recognize jogging towards her. He was dressed in jeans and a blazer over a white shirt with sleeked back hair.

"Ashley, isn't it?" He asked, sticking his hand out for her to shake it.

Ashley nodded before shaking his hand, she was extremely curious.

"I'm David Yiles, I couldn't help but overhear your argument in the restaurant back there,"

"Oh I'm sorry," Ashley pushed her hair out of her face, the wind was whipping it around the place.

"It's okay, I have an offer for you, I own a club out in the city and we need some workers there and you're exactly what we're looking for," He offered her a small square card with his name and details on it.

"What's the pay like?" Ashley asked, reading the card.

"Triple what you're making in Angelo's," David shrugged smirking slightly at the look of shock on Ashley's face.

"I'll go check out the place tomorrow," Ashley told him, she watched him walk away, guessing he was in his mid-thirties. Something told her that she shouldn't tell anyone about this job offer until she was sure what she was getting herself into.

So she decided to go home and think of an excuse to tell Heath, Casey and Xavier tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry for the overdue update, I've just been really busy with family visiting and getting books ready for school and all that. **_

_**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I love that you like Ashley and see her as a realistic character in the show and your support of the story means so much to me! **_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hopefully you guys have as much fun reading it :) **_

_**Please review guys, it means so so much! Tell me what you think of the story, what you think of the latest episodes of Home and Away (which have been amazing, well done to the H&A story writers!), You know what I want to know, who's your favourite Braxton Brother or character of the show? I personally have a list, Casey being top of it because Lincoln Younes is just... indescribably brilliant :P Charles Cottier (Dex) makes me laugh so much and I love Sasha too, she's amazing and kicks ass :P**_

_**Right, sorry for the rant, know it's time for the story! Please enjoy and Review! :) **_

_**I own nothing of Home and Away.**_

* * *

It had been a month since Ashley started working for David, she loved working at the bar, and she would get the bus out to the city in the evenings and then either get it back or have David or one of the other girls drive her back to the bay at night.

It was a fun club with music and some of the girls danced, Ashley had even been on the stage a few times herself, she had to admit the admiration she got while on stage and off of the slightly drunk men didn't exactly bother her.

David was charming too, always complimenting her on her hair or outfits that she wore, how great she was with the customers and how she could carry herself if some of them got a bit handsy or rowdy.

She had told Xavier in the end about the club, he was a bit hesitant when she told him about David but she convinced him that he meant nothing but good when he hired her.

After working at the club for a month she had saved enough to not only pay Brax the rent she owed him since she came to the Bay but also move out.

Brax was suspicious of the club she worked at, she could tell from his never ending questions about it and David, but Heath knew the club and told him to get off her back.

She had also gained an unsuspecting friendship with Sasha, neither of them spoke of her attack on Indie but they figured out that they had the same sense of humour and that the other wasn't as annoying as they thought when they first started working together.

* * *

"Y'know you don't have to move out," Brax shrugged as he watched her sit on her suitcase in an attempt to flatten it.

"I really do, it's nothing against you boys but I feel bad for stealing Casey's room, it's a wonder the boy hasn't been complaining of back pains at this stage,"

"Yeah but he's gone to stay with Mum for a few days so it's no rush," Brax's voice was casual but Ashley couldn't help but smile at the hint of pleading behind his words. Since she'd arrived she'd grown closest to Brax, having regular fights with Heath and Casey disappearing for hours in the day she reminded herself how Brax didn't question her or treat her like a convict when she first arrived whenever he got on her nerves a little.

"I know you're going to miss me but it's not like I'm moving country, I'll just be in the caravan park until I find a proper place,"

"Yeah I'm not too sure how happy I am with that either," Brax muttered, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. "Have you thought about how close you'll be living to the old man?"

"Of course I've thought of that but he's not going to try anything with a bunch of people around and Casey as a witness of how violent he was when I came into contact with him last time,"

After a few minutes silence Brax began laughing.

"Do you really think you're heavy enough to flatten that down? Ash you're as light as a feather, here let me help," He walked forward and sat onto the suitcase, bouncing slightly as Ashley zipped it up, he made a much bigger difference to the height in the bag than what she did.

"Thanks, bro," Ashley smiled at him. "Well I guess I'll see you around," She shrugged before giving him a slightly awkward hug.

"Just be careful, and call if you need me for anything,"

"Don't worry, Brax," She rolled her eyes at him before trailing her suitcase out the door.

After having a shower and unpacking the necessities Ashley began getting ready for work, she straightened her long dark hair and applied her make up.

After dressing in a tight, low cut top and her smallest pair of shorts, she smiled slightly when she remembered Brax's scolding looks whenever she would arrive in the living room dressed like this and announce she was heading to work. When it first started happening he would ask her repeatedly if it was completely necessary for her to dress in that way.

* * *

She passed the time on the bus journey by texting Xavier who was training at the academy; he was enjoying it a lot more now a days because they were being brought out on various raids around. It always made Ashley laugh when he rang and told her in detail about everything that had happened at the latest raid, he sounded so much like a small child with a new toy.

"Ah there she is," David smiled when he saw Ashley coming through the door, he opened his arms and kissed her on each cheek before hugging her tightly, Ashley always brushed off the shiver that ran down her spine when she noticed how his hugs lasted just a small bit too long.

"Now, would you mind giving up your shift here tonight and coming with me to this new club that I'm opening a few blocks away?" David smiled charmingly at her.

"Will I still get paid?" She asked, making him laugh.

"That's why you're my favourite girl, you always think of the money, you'd make a great business partner," Ashley blushed at his words; it was a change for someone to compliment her on her talk-before-you-think attitude.

After being assured she would still get her full night's pay she agreed to go to this new club with him.

They had a comfortable journey in his car on the way there, making light conversation but Ashley noticed the familiar shiver when he clapped his hand on her bare leg and left it there a little too but taking it away before she could comment on his actions.

David was older than her but a very attractive man with a shining smile twinkling blue eyes, he always dressed well and had a charming personality but Ashley kept reminding herself of Xavier. She could help but compare them in her head, Xavier was only starting out, still in college really, David already had everything, he knew people in high places and he was a business man, Xavier was just a child when put next to him.

Her reverie was interrupted when her car door opened, she was slightly shocked to see David stood waiting for her to get out, his hand outstretched to help her, something Xavier never did, she noted.

Taking it and smiling to him in thanks she followed him to the club, he placed his hand on her lower back when they reached the door, he smiled at the bar man who nodded back to him and they entered.

Ashley was stunned for a minute by the strobe lights but when her eyes adjusted she noted how much bigger this club was to her work place.

There was a large stage set against two of the walls with sleek silver poles going from the floor of the stage to the ceiling.

The club was packed with people dancing and grinding on each other, or men throwing money up at the dancing girls.

Looking up Ashley noticed the upstairs area of the club, the grand decoration and red velvet ropes telling her it was the V.I.P area, she noticed the private booths stood against the back wall in this section and swallowed hard, trying not to look nervous.

Looking back to David she saw that he was studying her facial expressions, a slightly amused look on his face, she noted that his hand still hadn't left her lower back.

"Don't be scared, I saw you dance in the old club, you're twice as good as any of these girls, not to mention, way hotter," He winked at the end and Ashley cursed the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

He guided her up the stairs to the V.I.P section and right down to the end, Ashley's eyes were scanning all around her, taking in everything.

"I want you to meet Richard Yorke, he's the one selling me this club," David told her when they reached a man who was clearly older than David but just as good looking when he was younger.

Ashley smiled and shook the man's hand, nodding her head slightly.

"Well you didn't exaggerate Dave, she's a beauty," Richard commented, Ashley shivered once again, her eyes narrowing, she didn't like being talked about like a cow being sold at a fair.

"Wait until you see her move," David winked; Ashley looked at him in shock.

"What, now?" Ashley asked, not bothering to hide her panicked expression.

"Well why not?" David shrugged. Ashley looked around and spotted a pole placed on a small stage not too far away. She took a deep breath and gave herself a small pep talk as she walked towards the pole, holding her head high.

_You're a Braxton you can do this, by the looks of this place it pays even more. Show them you're in charge and they would be lucky to have you. _

Ashley stood at the pole, holding it with one hand and her head facing the ground as she waited for the right beat to hit.

When it did she cleared her head and didn't think, determination the forefront of her mind.

She blocked out the faces and concentrated on the lights and music as she swung her hips and danced around the pole.

When she was finished she stopped to see David and Richard clapping and smiling. She laughed slightly as she stopped on her way back to them and curtseyed jokingly.

"Best dancing I've seen in years," Richard nodded, looking impressed.

"Thank you," Ashley grinned, the dancing had loosened her up a bit, she glanced at David who was smiling at her in what she thought looked like admiration, once again her cheeks turned red and she looked away, slightly embarrassed but flattered.

"Y'see, Ashley, Richard here is giving me this club on a condition that he is absolutely sure I won't run it into the ground, and that's why you're here," David told her, smirking slightly at the look of shock and confusion on her face.

"I am willing to give Dave this club if you are the headline act," Richard said, sitting back in his chair, surveying her.

"What as like a pole dancer?" She asked, hesitantly, she had only ever worked behind the bar or waitressing in the old club, when she did dance it was for a laugh with the girls or because she'd had a few drinks beforehand, she had never even told Xavier about those nights because she knew he would give out about it and it would only end in an argument.

"Please, Ashley," David asked. "You're the best girl we have and I could double you're wages from the last place if you headline,"

Ashley thought that over, it would be nice to have the extra money and she supposed she didn't have to tell Xavier about the dancing just that she was working in a new club.

She stopped herself from over thinking it and nodded, silently agreeing that she would be headline act.

David bought her a round of drinks and she sat chatting with the two men for the rest of the night, drinking away the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**As unnacceptable as this time gap between updates has been, I think I have a pretty good explanation. I've started back at school now and it's my last year, I'm from Ireland so this means it's my Leaving Cert. year, for those of you who don't know this means that I'm sitting an exam at the end of the year, kind of like the A-Levels but it basically determines what I'm going to do for the rest of my life, what college I'm getting into, all of that.** _**So, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, school comes first right now. **_

_**Anyway, this doesn't mean that I haven't been keeping up to date with Home and Away.. OHMYGOODLORD! Drama has been happening to the Braxton family hasn't it? **_

_**I really do hope Casey will be okay! **_

_**Please review guys, you know by now how much it means to me,*SPOILER ALERT* also what do you guys think of home and away lately? Should Casey get jail for killing Danny, should April leave Dex alone? Do you ever think Indie and Romeo will get back together? Liam or Romeo, who do you prefer? I WANT TO KNOW! **_

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :D *I own nothing of Home and Away***

* * *

Ashley carefully closed the front door behind her, she silently thanked God that Casey wasn't living here anymore as sneaking in this late at night was bound to stir up some suspicion among her brothers.

She tip toed across the floor, making her way to her room, high heels in hand, wincing slightly at the sharp aches along her thighs, turns out dancing around a pole is the best work out regime anyone could have.

She froze for a moment when she stepped on one of the squeaky floor boards, her breath catching in her throat, but all she could hear was Brax's heavy snoring coming from the nearest door.

Heath had moved in with Bianca when Rocco, their beautiful baby boy, was able to come home from hospital and Casey, Brax discovered was living with their Dad. Something nobody agreed with.

Ashley liked the extra space around the take out wrappers were less plentiful put she did miss the loudness of the three boys and having random clothes thrown around the place.

Brax seemed to be fully focused on Casey's wellbeing which suited her perfectly as he was sleeping more at night from running around the Bay in the day.

Xavier was still going to The Academy but he came home every weekend so she only had to worry about him finding anything out for two nights a week.

When she finally closed her bedroom door quietly behind her she collapsed on her bed, checking her phone for the first time that night.

She had two messages and one missed call. Checking the missed call first, a small smile spread across her face when Xavier's name popped up.

Then again when she saw one of the texts was from him.

"Tried calling but I guess you're in the club already, have fun! Xxx"

Have fun, that's exactly what she'd call her night at work, fun. A group of guys came in for a buck's night but they weren't too overly loud and grabby, they were fun and didn't make her feel like a piece of meat.

Her amazing night was also topped off by a waterfall of compliments from David, he was definitely impressed by her skills on the pole and made her feel like she shouldn't be ashamed by what she was doing, not that she was ashamed, just sneaking around behind everyone's back made her feel like what she was doing was the worst thing in the world and if anyone found out she'd be dragged through the Bay by goats.

A smile that matched her last spread across her face again as she read her second text, this one from David.

"Amazing work tonight, I think you may need a raise, ;)"

Ashley didn't reply to either text, instead she let her head fall back on the sheets and fell asleep, lying right across her bed, fully clothed.

* * *

"Late night, last night?" Brax asked as she made her way into the kitchen, pulling a knot out of the back of her hair.

"Yeah the club was crazy," She felt better when she realised she wasn't exactly lying to him. "Hear anything from Case?"

"You're joking right? He won't talk to me, the kid is in dangerous territory and I don't like it," Brax shook his head at his cereal bowl.

"He's a Braxton, you won't talk him out of this," Ashley yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah you're all stubborn," Ashley spun around at the sound of Xavier's voice, he was making his way over to them, grinning widely. They hadn't seen each other since last weekend.

"Excuse me, Mr Austin, we like to call it strong minded," Ashley joked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right, I'm leaving," Brax stood up and walked out of the house, they waited until they heard his car starting up and pulling out of the driveway before Ashley jumped on Xavier, causing him to stumble backwards a few feet but he caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

They laughed as Xavier started walking towards Ashley's room, still kissing her the whole way there.

When they got the door locked, Xavier threw her down onto the bed and fell down on top of her; he kissed her deeply while running his hands up under her top.

"Have you been going to the gym more?" He asked, feeling the toned muscles in her stomach.

"I have to do something with my free time," She lied easily before flipping them over so she was straddling him.

* * *

Ashley made her way back into the nightclub, flashing her ID badge at the bouncer he waved her through.

After a few minutes of craning her neck she spotted David sat at the bar, he was swirling an Olive around a glass.

"Hey stranger," She said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"My favourite little worker, I was wondering where you were," He teased, spinning around in the chair and placing his hands on her bare waist, pulling her in for a hug.

After she pulled away from him he left one hand resting on her waist, making her slightly uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable that she would ask him to remove it.

"Xavier was hard to get rid of this evening but I eventually got away," She laughed, remembering her physically having to push Xavier out of the front door so that she could get dressed for work in peace.

"I would be too if I had you," David shrugged, letting his eyes wander of her tanned body, lingering slightly on her long legs.

"Well I suppose I better get started," Ashley sighed, pushing away from him.

"Not before a pre-show kiss though," David called, pulling her back and before she realised what she was doing, she was kissing him back, her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

She wasn't going to lie he was a much better kisser than Xavier, he teased.

They were both so wrapped up in their own world they didn't realise the music in the club had stopped.

Voices were raised and people were looking around in terror, but between all of the chaos that was happening around one face stood out to Ashley, and that was Xavier's.

He was stood amongst a group of other uniformed officers, he was facing them, and he looked away when their eyes met but Ashley was sure he had seen her and David.

Just then over the bustle she heard a phone ringing and she realised it was her own, she didn't even have time to greet the person on the other end. All she heard was "Get to the hospital now, Casey's shot Dad," and the voice on the other end was gone.

Looking to her left, she could see that David was gone, probably to talk to one of the officers and Xavier was nowhere to be seen either.

The neon lights of the club spun around her and the loud voices and high pitched screams seemed to distance, as if she was hearing them through a long tunnel when all of a sudden she was staring at the ceiling and slowly loosing focus.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Again I'm so sorry it's been SO long since I last updated! _**

**_This is quite an emotional chapter, and they're likely to continue this way for quite awhile! _**

**_So, it has to be asked! Who saw the Season Finale!? It was amazing! I won't say too much because of the countries that are slightly behind the Australian showing! _**

**_However I do want to know your opinions on the finale? On Heath, Jamie, Brax and Natalie, Leah, Adam,Bianca, Casey and Sasha, Casey and Tamara? I want to know! I really love all of your reviews left on this story and I'm flattered by the alerts and favourites it's being given! _**

**_Anyway, thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! _**

**__Disclaimer: I own nothing of Home and** Away

* * *

Ashley blinked; she was staring at a white tiled ceiling.

"_Oh how cliché" _She thought.

She lifted her head slightly, wincing at the protesting thump at the back of her head.

"Y'know I heard once that every time you hit your head you lose five brain cells," Ashley looked to see Heath standing in the doorway, his hands dug into his pockets.

He eyes were red rimmed, a tell-tale sign that he had been crying.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked her, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ashley winced slightly but this time it wasn't because of the pain in her skull.

She remembered everything; she just didn't know how much Heath knew.

"I got a phone call from Brax, telling me to get to the hospital quickly," She looked up when she heard Heath chuckle.

"And in true Braxton style you made an entrance," He shook his head, studying the tiles on the floor.

"Yeah I guess I did," Ashley sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments.

Neither of them spoke, sitting there in silence, both of them were so full of questions that they didn't know how to ask.

"Dad's dead," Heath said, his jaw clenched tightly. Ashley opened her eyes and look at him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye which was now filling with tears. "Because of Casey,"

Ashley noted how the last part was filled with bitterness.

Surely Heath was glad his father was dead. From what she heard since she arrived Danny had given them nothing but grief their entire lives.

"I know it's a terrible thing to say but isn't it kind of good that he's gone, you guys have peace now,"

Ashley shrugged.

She knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing. Heath stood up from his position on her bed, turning to glare at her.

"He was out flesh and blood. He was our Dad, no matter what he did!" Heath exclaimed, his voice raising.

"And so is Casey!" Ashley shouted back, she could barely believe what she was hearing.

At that Sid and a team of nurses rushed into the room, forcing Ashley to lie down again.

Heath walked out of the room, glaring in Ashley's direction one last time.

Ashley convinced Sid that she was repaired enough to be able to walk around the hospital.

It wasn't long before she found Brax, sitting on a blue plastic chair staring at the opposite wall.

Without saying anything she took a seat next to him, facing the same wall.

"What made you think you had to do it?" Brax asked, his voice cracking.

Ashley didn't answer, she knew what he was talking about. Obviously he knew about the club and the dancing.

"I was paying you for working at Angelo's, you didn't need to buy much anyway," Brax shrugged. His lips tugging down at the corners as he shrugged.

"I just don't understand it,"

"It wasn't that bad Brax," Ashley tried to tell him, her voice barely above a whisper. She jumped slightly when his loud response hit her ears.

"But you didn't have to do it, Ash!" He shouted, causing some heads to turn.

Ashley spoke to the floor, she didn't know why but she didn't like seeing Brax angry at her.

"Brax I didn't do anything wrong, I wasn't selling myself to anyone," She tried to fight back but he cut her off, finally looking at her.

"Was he paying you? Was that scum paying you to get up on a stage in non-existent clothes and dance around so sleazy men could drool over you like you were a piece of meat,"

She didn't answer, her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Have you heard from Xavier?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have," He answered just as loudly. "He's pretty heartbroken Ash. He told me you were wrapped around that David guy when he arrived there. Talk about adding insult to injury,"

Tears rolled down Ashley's face. She wiped them away angrily.

"Where's Casey?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"In the police station being questioned,"

"Why aren't you there?" Ashley asked, looking at him, he was staring at the wall again. "Why are you here, Brax? Dad is dead isn't he? Why aren't you with Case?"

Ashley didn't give him time to reply, she stormed out of the hospital. Thankful that Sid seemed to have gone on a break.

When she arrived in the police station Casey was being escorted out of the interview room. Ashley's heart sank when she saw the handcuffs binding his arms behind his back.

He looked up at her, stared at her but it seemed like he was in a daze as he barely held an expression.

Ashley felt her eyes water again. She collapsed onto a chair as Casey disappeared through a door leading to the cells.

With her head in her hands she sobbed.

She sobbed for the desperation Casey and Brax were feeling.

She sobbed for the pain of loss Heath was feeling.

She sobbed for the pain she had put Xavier through.

She sobbed for herself.

Of course the cops knew who she was. They were notified straight away when a new Braxton arrived on the scene.

The name itself posed a threat.

None of them took any notice of her. They walked by her, carrying on with their daily lives.

Once she had recovered she lifted her head from her hands.

Blinking the left over droplets away.

She stood to leave, momentarily glancing around the station. Subconsciously, she was looking for him. For Xavier.

But she left, not seeing any sign of him in the small room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year Eveyone! :D **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, what's new? I know. **

**What do you guys think of the new series so far? **

**Who would you like to see? Casey and Tamara or Casey and Sasha? Or if you're like me, neither :)**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**I own nothing of Home and Away **

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, everyone was in Angelo's.

Casey's hearing was resolved; he would only have to go to jail a few days a week.

Kyle, the surprise brother that kidnapped Casey and tortured him was now living with Ashley, Brax and Heath.

Something Ashley wasn't too keen on, she didn't see it fair that Casey was kicked out of his own home.

Xavier was gone, left home. It had broken Ashley's heart and she took up residence on the couch for a few days, much to Heaths annoyance.

Brax however took the time to buy ice cream after asking Natalie how he should cheer his little sister up.

None of that mattered now though, it was fifteen minutes to midnight and everyone was laughing and sharing jokes, spirits were high and the drink was flowing.

Ashley was sat at the bar with Sasha, someone she had come quite close to.

"Dad is fussing over Dex again, Dex is going to have a breakdown one of these days," Sasha shook her head as she watched her father speaking to Dex.

Judging by Sid's expression whatever he was saying was very serious.

"Dex should come live in our house for a while, the drama that goes on there is second to none," Ashley murmured, sipping her champagne.

"I could only imagine,"

Ashley glanced around the restaurant, her eyes locked with Kyle who looked away quickly.

Had he been watching her? There had been a lot of awkward eye contact between the pair lately.

"Come and dance," Ashley said, jumping down from her perch on the bar stool.

"Are you serious?" Sasha looked at her as though she'd suggested bungee jumping.

"Yeah I'm serious, come on!" She grabbed Sasha's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor Brax had set up.

Ashley was flailing her arms around, dancing to the beat but Sasha looked slightly more awkward as she shuffled around the floor.

Ashley was laughing loudly at her friend when a hand landed on her side.

"Come talk to me on the balcony," Ashley turned to see Kyle quite close to her.

She nodded and glanced back at Sasha who looked relieved at the chance of escape.

Ashley followed Kyle onto the balcony that over looked the beach.

"Sup, bro?" Ashley asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her skirt.

"Don't call me that," Kyle muttered, staring down at the railing her was leaning against.

"What? Bro? I call Brax, Heath and Casey it?" She shrugged, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah but I'm not your brother, not like them," Kyle looked at her as if his point was obvious but Ashley just shrugged, her heart was pounding now, she was playing dumb but she knew where the conversation was going.

"You're more family like with them, you treat them like family. There's something more with us though Ash, you know that,"

"Kyle, I don't know what you're talking about, I might treat you differently because you tried to kill one of them!" Ashley was getting angry now, this shouldn't be happening.

"No, don't do that," He gritted his teeth, his eyes boring into her. "Don't run away from this the way you run away from everything else!"

"I do not run away from everything!" Ashley's voice was raising, she was slightly offended by that that comment.

"Just stop running, no one has to know," Kyle's voice was softening now and as much as she hated it Ashley could feel tears filling her eyes.

She was avoiding this for so long now.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal though, Kyle," She whispered, glancing at the floor.

Kyle pulled her towards him; they were hidden on the balcony. Everyone was watching the clock on the back wall, counting down to New Years.

"Just for once in your life give in, Ash!" Kyle whispered to her, their faces were close now, noses almost touching.

She could hear cheering inside as the clock struck twelve.

Kyle's lips met hers. She didn't fight back, her arms snaked up to his neck, stroking his hair as his arms circled her waist.

They were lost in each other's embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**It seems like I should explain myself with the whole Kyle and Ashley incident, you see I read somewhere that it can be quite common that if two people who are related to each other aren't raised as brother and sister or even father and daughter they form a bond but it can be confused as a romantic one because there hasn't been a family link created. **

**I wanted to include it into the story to cause a form of controversy which it has done, I do, however, want to make it clear that I'm neither against or in favour of incest, I'm completely neutral on the topic depending on the situation, as I've said it can be very confusing. **

**I hope I didn't offend anyone, this fanfiction is a hobby of mine and I do not wish to include malice in it. **

**Thank you so much for all of your comments though they were quite interesting! **

**I want to know your opinion, who do you think would suit Ashley? I think if Kyle wasn't related they would be quite a cute, yet troublesome couple :P Maybe you think Xavier was the only one for her? Maybe a past character could do well with Ashley? Let me know :) **

**I do not own anything of Home and** **Away**

* * *

Ashley jumped when she felt Kyle brush past her. She was cleaning tables in Angelo's.

There had been no more contact since the kiss on New Year's and neither had spoken to each other or anyone about it.

Ashley knew it couldn't happen, fair enough they weren't raised together as brother in sister but the blood link was still there.

"Ashley, are you alright?" She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Liam's voice, not realising he had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes.

"Eh, no I have a bit of a headache, can I take off?" Without waiting for an answer Ashley untied her apron and left it on the counter before leaving the restaurant.

She walked along the beach, hoping the sea breeze would clear her head.

She had been a mess for a while after Xavier left and the thing with Kyle didn't help.

Spotting Gina walking towards her she decided to head back to her van in the park.

Needless to say their friendship didn't improve after Xavier's leaving; Gina basically blamed her entirely for it.

Ashley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, checking it she saw a text from Sasha.

Sasha had become more and more concerned about Ashley as the weeks went on, and after the Kyle incident Ashley had become even more distant.

She didn't bother replying to the message, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Ashley?" She turned slightly at Brax's voice. "Why aren't you in Angelo's?"

"Eh," Ashley murmured, looking to the ground as Brax drew closer. "Can we talk?"

Brax nodded, leading her back to her caravan.

* * *

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Brax asked, concern plastered on his face.

"I don't usually bother people with my problems," She muttered staring at her hands.

She had told Brax everything that happened between her and Kyle.

"Well it can't carry on, you do know that,"

"Of course I know that, Brax!" She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "It's just so confusing,"

"How is it confusing, Ash?" He asked, standing up from his perch on the bench. "It can't go on, therefor no more contact, and that's that,"

Ashley nodded, looking back at her hands.

"And I'll have a word with Kyle too," Ashley shook her head, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"No, leave Kyle, I can handle him,"

"I'm going to talk to him, Ashley!" Brax shouted back.

"Brax, please don't"

Brax was slightly taken aback by Ashley's tone, he'd never heard her sound so breakable before, he sighed before nodding.

* * *

Brax hurried to Angelo's, he shoved Kyle out onto the balcony away from the customers.

"Do you mind, mate?" Kyle asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"No I don't, and I'm not your mate either," Brax told him, his chest puffed out as he stared down Kyle.

"What's your problem?" Kyle asked.

"My problem is you!" He shouted, pushing him back a little more. "Why are you playing games with Ashley?"

"I'm not playing games with her, it was one kiss," Kyle shrugged.

"You're practically brother and sister mate, do you not realise how sick that is?" Brax asked, his voice lowering to a dangerous tone. "Just stay away from her,"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I wasn't asking," Brax shook his head before walking out of the diner again; there was no way he was going to let Kyle mess with Ashley's head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews, please tell me what you think of this chapter! :) **

**I own nothing of H&A**

* * *

Since Brax's warning Kyle had kept his distance form Ashley, they worked together and eventually the awkwardness faded.

Brax kept a close eye on the pair, he had started to trust Kyle a little more with the restaurant and hired him as manager.

After all he was blood.

Heath and Ashley had regular arguments, they were too much alike.

Too much stubbornness and a fire personality stood in the way of them being best buddies.

Ashley looked out for Casey too, always making sure he was okay with the situation he was in.

It was Ashley who suggested to Brax that he and Tamara move into the apartment across from the main house.

Meanwhile Brax and Ashley had grown closer than ever.

Brax felt a possessiveness over her that he hadn't felt with Heath or Casey.

He wanted to make sure she was okay all the time and he was the one that got rid of her tears whenever she cried.

He was also sure he was the only one that had ever seen that weakness in Ashley.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in the diner with Sasha.

"Spencer is kinda cute isn't he," Sasha mulled over, stirring her milkshake with her straw.

"Is he the new one? Dark hair, tall," Ashley asked, racking her brains. "Yeah he is alright,"

"I think he's going out with the blonde one though, Maddie I think it is,"

"I'm not sure but from what John has said it sounds like an aneurism," Ashley heard a voice behind her saying.

She spun around in her chair to listen more carefully, shushing Sasha in the process.

"How's John and Jett?" Irene asked, as Marilyn and Roo stood in shock.

Ashley turned back around to face Sasha, the same look of horror mirrored on her face.

"Dad," Sasha called quickly. "What's happened ?"

Sid looked at both of the girls sympathetically.

"Gina Palmer has passed away," Ashley recognized the doctor like tone Sid was using as he delivered the news, making it sound that bit more final.

"I need to go," Ashley stood, making her way home quickly.

* * *

She barged in the door, barely acknowledging Kyle and Heath in the room before continuing on her way to the bedroom.

She sat down on her bed and let her hands cover her face before she began crying.

No, she never got along with Gina but that didn't change the fact that she was Xavier's mother.

Ashley wondered if Xavier even knew yet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley heard Heath ask. She glanced up at him, he was standing in the doorway looking extremely awkward.

"Gina's dead," Ashley croaked, wiping her face.

"Are you sure?" Heath asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Yeah Sid just told me, something got to do with an aneurism,"

"I gotta find Bianca," Heath said to himself as he left the room.

After a few minutes Ashley had stopped crying and had taken to focusing her attention on the dark blue wall opposite her, he eyes were red and her throat was weak.

"You okay," Ashley heard Brax's voice as a large hand began rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it just brought back a lot of memories from how things ended with Xav,"

After Xavier saw Ashley with Dave that night at the club he wouldn't even look in her direction let alone speak to her.

After a few weeks Xavier moved to the city permanently without saying goodbye to her.

"I hurt him so badly," Ashley groaned into her wrist.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ash, he still should have said goodbye,"

"No, I didn't deserve anything from him," Ashley shrugged, sniffling slightly.

"Are you going to go to the funeral?" Brax asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm sure Xavier wouldn't want me there," Ashley mumbled.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Brax left Ashley with her thoughts.

"Wanna watch a movie on the couch and have take out?" Brax asked, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Did Marilyn tell you to do that?" Ashley asked, smiling slightly.

"I heard it's what makes you people feel better," Brax chuckled.

"It'd be really nice, thanks Brax," Ashley cuddled him back. "But only if there's explosions, no lovey dovey stuff,"

"Definitely a Braxton," Brax smiled, squeezing her tightly before getting up and walking to the living room.

As Ashley changed into her pyjamas she went over different scenarios in her head of what could happen at the funeral if she went.

For now, she pushed it to the back of her mind as she went to watch stuff blow up with her favourite brother.


End file.
